Castlevania: Requiem of Life
by Thyme41
Summary: One of my better fics. Another Belmont woo! horny family eh?
1. Castlevania: Requiem of Life Chapter 1

Castlevania Requiem of Life 

-- Chapter 1 --

Leonidas Xerxes Trevor Belmont was the epitome of a true vampire hunter. His long brown hair traveled in curling ringlets down his shoulders. His crystalline blue eyes added hints of starlight to an already handsome face. His chin was angular, his nose firm and roman in its style.

Aurelia quickly pulled herself from quiet reverie and returned to the conversation at hand at the dinner party.

"No I do not think Sir Belmont has a betrothed, why do you ask, dear Aurelia. Were you hoping he might court you?" Her father spoke in a teasing manner but his words struck home in her heart.

"Of course not, father." She said looking quite put out. "I merely asked because he seems to have no lady about him, next to him, or otherwise. Usually pompous sons of noble's have some kind of following."

"Now Aurelia, surely you do not think Sir Belmont is pompous." Her father said, in the manner of a scold.

"Nor is he the son of a noble lord." Said one of the women a few seats away from them. "It's fools blood that's coursing through his veins and make no mistake. Belmont's haven't been noble since that fool of a man, Leon, went off to the dark woods, renouncing his knighthood."

"Now Mrs. Bennett, the king gave back the title of knighthood to the Belmont clan after he found out the…err… situation. Sir Belmont is as noble as you or anybody else here. No reason to hold grudges. Poor Sir Leon had to kill his own betrothed because of that evil vampire. Thank goodness he managed to defeat him."

"Yeah, but with that he brought death's rage on all this country, don't forget. Now we have more to fear than that old git Walter Bernhard. Dracula himself is wrought upon us, and some say death has opened his creaking bony arms for all those that wish to join him and his master." Said an old man across the table from Mrs. Bennett.

"There is no proof that Count Dracula is the lord of the dead though." Aurelia's father protested.

A stern voice answered, "I am sorry, Mr. Braerwood, but it is true." The whole table looked up at Leonidas, who was now standing.

"As you all know, tonight marks the fifth anniversary of the death of Walter Bernhard by the hands of my late grandfather Leon. I summoned you all here to join in my family's festivities. That we may better educate ourselves in the ways of, and defenses against, Vampires."

A long, drawn out, proud guffaw came from a mysterious, white haired, stately man with a black waistcoat and a shining black cloak.

"A wonderful sentiment. Learn about them so that they can more easily kill them. If only all you humans were so intelligent. I beat your father, Leonidas. I outlasted him. I shall outlast all the Belmonts. If I should die it would not be at the hands of any human."

"How dare you come here, Dracula." Belmont yelled, growing angry.

"How dare I? I dare in the same manner your grandfather did when he came and destroyed my minions. But he did not know then that doing that only quickened my arrival here." The dark lord stood from his chair and walked behind cowering and uncomfortable dinner guests. Each of them said nothing, just gasped, as if it were not their place to get in between this. "You see, these people are why I am able to exist. Cowering and hiding behind small charms and faith."

He looked at a woman who was holding a cross in her hands and praying. "See? They hold onto these worthless charms as if they hold some kind of power." He touched the shoulder of the lady almost comfortingly. "It won't help you survive against my legions." The woman only prayed harder.

"What do you want here, evil one?" Belmont commanded in a stern voice.

"What do I want? Nothing, I came here out of altruism to deliver a message to my enemy so that I would not have such an unfair advantage. A fortnight from now a young lady will be taken in the night, she will be chosen at random. That lady will become my wife and queen of all vampires. Anybody who wants to try to stop me, my gate will be left open for one person and one person only." Dracula said.

"You wont get the chance, I shall slay you now!" Belmont yelled, hurling a diamond tipped dagger at the dark lord. It pierced his chest, and he fell to the floor. Blood spilled like a fountain from the wound as he disappeared into a puddle of it, which then disappeared as well.

The entirety of the dinner party looked at the empty dry place where the dark lord lay. Then suddenly bats erupted from every window, every crevice, everywhere; dark bats with red glowing eyes, chasing and nipping at people. The room cleared shortly, except Belmont, he keenly stood still in the one place so that the bats could not hear him, and soon they had left the same ways they had come.

Cursing angrily at himself for his bravado, he went up to his tower to retire for the night. Tomorrow, he would plan for the defense of the city.


	2. Castlevania: Requiem of Life Chapter 2

Darkness enveloped the room, the only light provided by a sliver of a moon. Each twinkling star brought no comfort to The Belmont heir as he lay in his bed, pondering. No doubt it was some kind of trap, he would set up guards, and Dracula would attack in full force, his minions wreaking havoc upon the city's defenses and leaving the people vulnerable.

This must not happen, he thought. He would remain a step ahead. He would camouflage his guards, in the bushes, and in town as peasants and merchants. He would ensure that they carry a sword with them the entire day. No, the whole week. He would not surrender any man's daughter to the evil that would be wrought upon her were she trapped inside that monstrous castle.

Certain he would not get any more sleep this night, he rose from bed. Without calling any servants he headed to the kitchen to prepare a salad.

He emerged, salad in hand, and sat down at the large table which had been quickly tidied up by the servants. He set out a large parchment with a map of the city and its districts. He quickly began plotting strategic points on the map where guards would be posted, watching. His salad soon attracted flies, and the first signs of morning crept through the cathedral style windows. He looked up at the sunrays shooting from the window, casting a gold glow upon each table. Shooing the flies away, he put down his pen and began eating the salad. He looked quietly at the map as if it were his own masterpiece.

On the way back up to his quarters he was smirking, even softly chuckling, at his own wisdom. That fool won't see it coming, he thought. He counts so much on the stupidity of man, but we are wise too. Soon he arrived at his tower and laid down in bed. Almost as soon as he had hit the pillow, sleep closed his heavy eyelids and took his spirit into Morpheus' sweet valley.

Count Vlad Tepes Dracula was content with his performance.

"I managed to scare them, all of them. Each of them scurried out like rats. Sometimes I scare myself." He said with a chuckle.

"That is good. I think you also managed to confuse the Belmont. He's been planning away at guarding the whole city." Said the shrouded figure next to him.

Dracula paused in thought, looking at Death. He always loved the image he portrayed. So tall and lank was he, yet the only emotion humans could find for him was fear. The tip of his scythe twinkled like a star in the candlelight of Olrox's main chambers.

"Yes, it seems he was quite confused. He thought you actually meant to attack the city. He must have heard nothing of what his father told him. I see him stooped over drawings, I wonder how long it will take him to figure out our plan." Said Olrox himself.

"He won't," The lord of the damned said all too loudly, "He and all the humans are too imbecilic to even comprehend plans of this nature."

Olrox nodded his head. "That may be true, but Belmont is not like the rest, he is not a lamb waiting to be herded. He is like the shepherd of that flock."

"Enough of this," Dracula raged, "I will hear no more of this Belmont tonight."

"Yes, I'm sorry master." Olrox returned in a small yet still proud voice.


	3. Castlevania: Requiem of Life Chapter 3

At last it was that day, the day appointed by the dark lord on which a woman was 'supposed' to be taken. But all day had gone without incident. The sun left its orange trail upon the sky as it disappeared behind the mountains in the distance. Belmont walked through the main thoroughfare, watching merchants and guards disguised as them put away their wares for the day. He admired their calm efficiency when putting away the things that they sold. His glance fell upon a younger boy helping a portly vegetable seller. The boy had dropped a box of potatoes on the dusty ground. Instead of getting angry the merchant just pursed his lips.

"You're washin' those up tomorrow, you are." He said.

"Y…yessir." The boy replied.

Belmont nodded his head at the merchant as he strolled pas them, the merchant bowed graciously and smiled, and the boy nodded his head while picking up the potatoes and putting them in the box labeled 'wash'.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Leonidas turned, seeing the father of Aurelia Braerwood behind him, looking worried.

"What is it, what happened sir?" Belmont said to the old man.

"It's Aurelia, she's been gone since this afternoon." He replied, catching his waning breath.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Belmont said, frustrated and suddenly alert.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm, it's things like that distract you while the real thing is happening behind your back." Replied the man.

"Arcturus, please, go home. Protect your wife I must go to Castlevania. I can't believe I was such a fool." He said, almost out of hearing range of the old man already.

"Don't blame yourself, young master. Dark craft is that of trickery and fooling." Arcturus yelled to him as he ran away towards the hills.

The forest grew darker by the moment as the Belmont heir made his way towards the dark castle looming in the distance. Leonidas was taken aback by the gaudy frivol of the large castle before him. Menacing gargoyles and regal lions adorned every place imaginable, to the point that straight lines were unrecognizable in the mess.

Leonidas quietly and alertly walked through the gate of Dracula's castle, searching through the darkness for a trap to be strung or an ambush waiting to happen. Behind him the gate closed loudly and suddenly, making him jump. A twig snapped, and he turned about in every direction, trying to discern shapes in the black. 

Before him red glowing eyes peered out, a pair, far enough away to suggest a beast with a rather large head. The eyes brightened their hue and several feral growls could be heard from all sides. A howl in the distance, the forest was quiet. A lone owl hooted its sorrowful call through the silence and then time stopped. A blade whipped around, then another, slicing some foul beast in half both ways. Blood showered through the air. Two other beasts leapt at the new corpse and began ravenously eating as a third, larger beast leapt at Leonidas. One fell sweep and the large beast was down, whimpering awfully as its last bit of life left its body.

The two left fell easily, as the new meat distracted them. His blade fell easily into the stomach of the first, spilling slimy steaming fluids from it. The second cried out sickeningly as the blade cut across its windpipe and caused it to drown in its own blood.

Leonidas cleaned his blade with his kerchief and sheathed it, walking up to the large doors that marked the entrance to Castlevania. With a knock, the doors to the castle opened wide, spilling bright candlelight out upon the once black path. Wargs, he saw, the large wolves must be drawn to the gates of the castle in case some unsuspecting zombie or skeleton wanders outside.

Closing the door on the bloody scene outside, the Belmont crept silently through the empty passage of the grand entrance hall. His feet made loud clicking sounds as he walked on the stone floor of the room, small drops of sound in a pool of silence. 

As he made his way through the second hall Leonidas found it strange that the first was empty, now reaching the door at the end of the second hall, he looked behind himself, almost confused. He opened the door to a gruesome scene: Several heads impaled upon blood stained pikes lined the floor below the ledge that marked the entrance to this new room. As he walked in, he saw the shrouded figure of a demon hovering above the pit.

"How dare you desecrate this sacred home of the master." The demon said in a deep guttural manner.

"I have come to retrieve the woman that Dracula is holding prisoner here in this castle." Leonidas responded.

"So you have come to die, and so you shall, by my hand." The demon immediately rushed forward, swiping his arm at Leonidas. The Belmont blade sliced directly through the demons belly, causing it to recoil in pain. It came for one last desperate slice at Leonidas, barely cutting his left shoulder.

With a bloodcurdling yell Leonidas eviscerated the beast. His hands did not stop, though, when they should have. The Belmont family sword slipped from his hands and clanked noisily down the large pit, falling down. It's landing made a sickening splat sound that echoed back to Leonidas. The demon was no longer before him, but his two halves were now impaled atop two of the pikes.

Richter knelt down in despair. His brown hair covered his face as tears fell down his cheeks, each wringing their notes of pain and fury inside him. That blade was the blade of Leon Belmont, which he renounced when he went to this cursed castle to find his betrothed. It was returned to the Belmont line after being blessed by a priest and a shaman. Leonidas' father had used it in this castle to fight off the very monster it had fallen under. Strong proud laughter rang in familiar gradients throughout Leonidas' head.

"You monster, I challenge your laughter, I will still beat you and this castle even without the blade of my fathers." He said, his mind reaching points of rage he never thought possible. He jumped the distance of the gap over the pit and continued on through the castle of Dracula, which locked the door behind him.


End file.
